


Consigliere

by nickofhearts



Series: love in the roses [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis and Ardyn have a little chat. And then another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



"Pawn to A4," Noctis said as he got a hand on himself, stretching out in his oversized bed. He tucked the phone firmly against his ear, closing his eyes and just focusing on Ardyn's voice.

"Unoriginal," Ardyn responded. "Tell me how it went today."

"It was boring," Noctis said. He gripped himself lightly, just enjoying the touch for now, measuring out even breaths like Ardyn had shown him, a facsimile of calm. "Dad made a long speech about 'protecting family interests' and handed me a 56 caliber. The guy didn't even see me coming."

 _"Noctis_ ," Ardyn chastised him, making his cock jump.

"Don't worry, _Uncle Ardyn_ ," Noctis returned. "I played my part. I even threw up a little. Clarus looked _very_ disappointed."

"Good. Rook to E5."

Noctis whined. "How was _your_ day."

"Equally unexciting," Ardyn answered, which could mean any number of things. Ardyn hated jobs that were boring, jobs that didn't let him show off his particular artistry, or maybe it even _had_ been an uneventful day and nobody had died in the course of it. "I'll be in town next week," he added.

"Alright," Noctis said, trying to affect a tone of disinterest.

Ardyn chuckled, and the sound went straight to his cock. "Your move, _Noctis_ ," Ardyn purred, like he was right there next to him, and Noctis gave up the game as he started stroking himself in earnest, letting out breathy little moans.

"Tell me how you would've done it if it'd been _me_ watching instead of _your father_ ," Ardyn said, Noctis' toes curling every time Ardyn put emphasis on a word like a tease.

Noctis sucked in a breath, thinking of Ardyn at his back in place of Regis, taking his _time_ with it instead of going in straight for the kill like he knew Regis had wanted him to. "I'd have used a knife," he started, imagining the shape of it in his hands, his fingers curled around the handle. "I'd have waited until he wasn't expecting it and cut the tendons on the back of his thigh, gone for the other one while he was still screaming." Noctis slowed down his movements, not needing the friction of his hand so much when the thought of _crippling_ someone was just as good, the soft sound of approval Ardyn made through the phone.

"I'd have watched him _crawl_ ," Noctis said, gripping himself tight as he almost came at the thought. "Broken his fingers under the heels of my boots."

" _Very_ good, Noctis," Ardyn told him, a slight rough quality to his voice that Noctis knew was Ardyn getting into it too, and that was enough for him, the pleasure that rushed through him secondary to knowing that he'd managed to affect _Ardyn's_ unbreakable calm, a feat far more impossible than putting a bullet through someone's skull.

"You _will_ show me next time," Ardyn whispered to him before the line clicked off, like a promise.

-

A few nights later, Ardyn called just as Noctis was getting into bed, the familiar chirp of his ringtone eliciting an almost pavlovian response—Noctis was hard immediately. Ardyn sounded amused, which meant he knew something everyone else didn't, and he was going to share it with Noctis once Noctis figured out exactly the right question to ask. 

"I heard you had some excitement today," Ardyn said, the sound of fabric rustling over the call as if he was settling into a chair perhaps, or even removing some items of clothing.

Noctis made a noise of assent. "You should've _seen_ the look on dad's face. I thought he was gonna have a stroke."

"Hmm," Ardyn allowed, waiting for Noctis to go on.

The scene had been gruesome—blood in messy splatters all over the room, the occupants barely recognizable as _human_. Noctis knew it hadn't been Ardyn, the murders all brute force and no finesse, the entire room torn apart as if a beast had gone through it. "It was deliberate," Noctis said suddenly, realizing it now as he thought it over. "They did it on purpose to obscure the evidence." He traced over the scene in his mind's eye, the way the bodies had been hacked apart by a great force. "Everyone thought it must've been a crime of passion, not something to do with the family."

"You know better," Ardyn told him. Noctis could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

"There were cuts," Noctis said. "Too many, like they were _angry_ , but that was only to hide the first one, the killing strike."

"What kind of knife was it?" Ardyn asked.

"The kitchen knives were covered in blood," Noctis answered, rebuilding the room slowly, the destruction of it now seeming almost clinical, no table left unturned. "But those were used after. The first one was professional, a _surgical_ knife."

" _Quite_ ," Ardyn agreed. "What's the question, Noctis?"

Noctis thought, knowing he only had one chance at this. If he didn't ask the right question, Ardyn wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know, and then he'd spend the next week _burning_ with curiosity, doing anything he could to make up for the failure until Ardyn decided he'd proven himself worthy of the answer. "It's—someone you know," Noctis worked out. "You recognized it, even though they tried to hide their signature. How do you know them?"

Ardyn laughed, clearly delighted with Noctis' deductive reasoning. " _Very_ good," he said, and Noctis had to press the heel of his palm against his boxers to keep himself from getting distracted.

"They call themselves 'The Glacian'," he paused for Noctis' dramatic eyeroll, though he couldn't see it; Ardyn knew him well. "Your father is quite familiar with them also. They've a standing contract with the Nox Fleurets, though they haven't been this far North in over a decade. Not since—" Ardyn chuckled darkly. "A story for another time. If they've surfaced at present, the Fleurets must be looking to overstep their bounds." 

Ardyn said, in that tone of voice he always used when he was suggesting something _particularly_ devious. "What say you _we_ move first, _Noctis?_ "

Noctis gasped, wetness under his hand where he'd been rubbing himself absently. 

"Tomorrow," Ardyn murmured before ending the call. "Knight to D3."

Noctis laughed. " _Checkmate_ ," he agreed.


End file.
